


Cool is the Colour of My Lover's Lies

by softkaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha Hide, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kaneki, Omega Verse, Reaper Kaneki, Yamineki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkaneki/pseuds/softkaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasaki Haise made a choice that would fulfil the aching in his soul.</p><p>Kaneki Ken is left to pick up the pieces and change his own dynamics.</p><p>There's no rest for the wicked, it seems.</p><p>(prev. titled The Reaper's Child)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. im dunkeln

Kaneki stares at his reflection in the mirror. _This is the face of a killer_ , he thinks, _a killer who carries a child_.

He runs one hand over his stomach. It’s strange to think that in a few months, he could have a bump, getting heavier every day. He could experience cravings, first kicks and scans. He could provide a childhood he never received.

Except that there was no way he could ever go through with that.

As he sees it, he has two options. Either he could keep the child, allowing Hide to raise it the majority of the time, or - and he didn’t particularly like this option - he could abort it. He knew which option the CCG would prefer.

He will have to consult Hide, after all, it is his child as well. Their relationship was in dangerous waters at the moment, Hide had guessed that Kaneki had awakened, but the CCG must never know of that. Maybe talking to him about such a life changing thing would bring them closer again. Despite what he is like now, Kaneki still cares deeply about his alpha.

 _I suppose I should think like Haise, since I’m supposed to be him_ , he muses, _that foolish idiot allowed his omega tendencies to cloud clear judgement_.

Sasaki had longed for a family. Kaneki had never had one.

Maybe he could find away around this mess.

_I need to speak to Hide._


	2. Regenbogen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaneki no longer blushes like a virgin bride

Hide was conflicted. On one hand he should tell the CCG that Kaneki Ken was awake, it was his duty to his family and the main reason he was allowed to be close to Kaneki. On the other hand, he was so in love with the beautiful, broken omega - and so happy that he had returned at last - that he wanted to keep him all to himself. It was a difficult situation indeed.

Sasaki Haise had been easier to deal with. That one communicated and shone like the sun. He had been easy to accept and like, he had been so different from Kaneki that courting him didn't feel like a betrayal to Hide's feelings. Yet he had never bonded with him. When Hide realised Kaneki was awake, he wouldn't lie, he had hoped that maybe this time he would bond with his heart's love. Of course, because he had wished this so deeply, it wasn't to be. Kaneki was cold; a waning moon that hid behind layers of thick, black forest.

It broke Hide's heart.

They still lived together, in an apartment in the First Ward this time. For some reason Hide was waiting for Kaneki to come home. Maybe he felt a shift in the air, maybe the unease in his bones was telling him something; who the fuck knew why he did anything?

Still, as Kaneki walked in, his heart jumped inside his chest.

"Hide," Kaneki said, taking his coat off.

Underneath, his black shirt was unbuttoned at the top, exposing his cool, white neck. He removed his glasses, placing them carefully down on the coffee table. He walked over to Hide and took hold of the alpha's face, looking over him carefully, the expression he showed was soft and it made Hide's chest ache.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Hide couldn't hold himself back. He kissed Kaneki gently, not expecting the omega to accept it. He did, however, and their kisses became more desperate and hungry. Hands curled around Hide's head and laced fingers through his hair - he gripped his partner's waist and pulled him closer. Oh god he needed this, he needed _him_. He ran his tongue over Kaneki's bottom lip, asking for permission which he soon recieved. Kaneki moaned into their kiss, delighting in the feeling of his alpha exploring every inch of his mouth.

The alpha felt his omega buck his hips slightly against his own. 

"Hide," Kaneki panted slightly, eyes hooded. "Hide, please?"

That was it. Hide grabbed hold of the other, pushing open their bedroom door and shoving his omega on the bed. He pulled his shirt off and kneeled over Kaneki. He ran his fingers underneath Kaneki's shirt, feeling the hardened muscles that rippled under his touch. Oh God he was so beautiful. 

Kaneki was desperate for Hide to do something about the growing hardness in his pants. He was aching, needing to be filled and no matter how much foreplay they did, it wouldn't stop. It wasn't as terrible a feeling as when he was in heat, but it was bad; he needed Hide, needed him  _now_. He shuddered as Hide undid his shirt buttons and gasped loudly as he felt a tongue run swiftly over a nipple. He shifted, uncomfortable in the pleasure, as his partner worked his way down his body, stopping at his belt buckled. Hide undid his trousers, lifting Kaneki's hips so he could pull them off, pants and all. Kaneki lay there, open and hard under his alpha's hungry gaze, slick pooling at his entrance.

The air was heavy with the scent of arousal. Kaneki could smell it on Hide as the alpha bent down to kiss him. That dominance sent shivers down his body, oh he was so  _willing_ to submit to this alpha.

Hide nuzzled him, scenting him while crooning softly.

"Mark me," he growled into Kaneki's neck.

Oh, now that just wasn't fair!

He was going to lose control of himself in a minute, Kaneki thought. That was an order, a hot, selfish order he would more than willingly oblige. So he pulled himself up a bit, breathed in that masculine scent and bit down. Hard. Hide winced, then moaned. Sweet blood trickled down his neck and _oh God Kaneki **control yourself**_. It tasted so fucking good.

"I need you," he moaned, throwing his head back, offering his neck to the alpha. "I need you. _N_ _ow!_ "

The searing pain he felt on his scent gland soon gave way to a whole new level of pleasure. 

"Fuck me," he whispered.

Hell, Hide was more than happy too.

Kaneki was glad than Hide seemed to have gotten the message. No more foreplay, no more teasing - he needed his cock in him  _now_.

Hide hooked up Kaneki's legs and positioned himself at at his entrance, it was already so wet with slick it took all his strength not to plunge his length in right now. He eased himself in. Fuck it was so hot, so wet, so fucking good. He growled and pushed himself fully in. Kaneki sighed, he was so full already. It wasn't enough though. He shifted his hips, trying to get Hide to move. Luckily the alpha didn't need much persuading.

He almost shouted as Hide pulled himself out, and he most certainly did as the alpha began setting the pace. Kaneki liked it rough and that it what he got. He moaned his lover's name as he felt a hand began to stroke his cock in time to the thrusts.

"Hide!" He gasped. "Hide, I'm gonna-!"

Thick ropes of cum decorated his stomach and alpha's hand.

Hide's thrusts slowed as his knot began to expand. This is what Kaneki wanted - he wanted to feel his alpha's hot seed fill him up, fulfilling his basic instincts. Hide gave one last thrust, causing Kaneki to arch his back in sheer pleasure. Hot cum filled him, hitting his prostate in all the right places,  _oh god he loved this moment_.

They had twenty minutes to wait until Hide's not went down. After he had calmed down, Kaneki supposed this was the time to talk about his pressing issue.

"Hide," he muttered into his chest. "There's something I have to tell you."

Kaneki could smell the panic in his mate's scent.

"What? What is it?"

"It's nothing so dreadful I guess, but it is a bit of a dilemma."

Hide crooned slightly, "Shhh, it's okay. You can tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

The alpha shifted. Clearly he didn't see what was up until -

"Oh my god."

"I know."

"Kaneki... Ken, I'm gonna be a dad!"

Kaneki drew circles on Hide's chest with his fingers.

"So you want to keep it?"

"It's everything I have ever hoped for," Hide sighed in contentment. "I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too."

Guess it was decided then, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i imagine that yamineki would be more forward than haise tbh. definitely sexier as well
> 
> lmao that was the first smut i ever wrote i'm cry it's so bad


	3. Unordnung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hide gets jealous and kaneki is felt up

Hide's mouth was so dry he could barely open his lips. He knew that it was due to nerves and that irritated him. There was no reason to be nervous, right? They just needed to to talk to their superiors, explain that they were in an explicit relationship -  _bonded_ no less - and that he had knocked Sasaki up. Oh, and they also planned on raising the child.

Nope. No reason at all.

Perhaps what was really getting to him was Kaneki. His omega stood next to him; glasses on, coat buttoned up and looking as calm as anything. His expression was impassive, he had mastered such control over his scent that Hide couldn't tell what he was, let alone what he was feeling. It was strange. It gave him an unnatural air and presence, something that no doubt made his superiors worry. Maybe Kaneki had to be like this. Maybe he had no choice. Arima was the one in charge of him after all.

Quietly, Kaneki reached for Hide's hand and squeezed gently. He was still there, the person who cared too much about the ones he loved. It was a relief. It was a worry.

Kaneki opened the door. Behind it was a large meeting room, a long table took up most of the space, midmorning light settled around the walls and on the dark wood of the table.  _It's nice in here_ , Hide realised,  _a lot of money must have been spent_. The room was empty apart from one man sitting on the far end of the table. His hair was as white as Kaneki's had once been. Light reflected off his narrow glasses, his white shirt tucked in neatly; everything about this man screamed careful calculations and efficiency.

Ah. This was Arima Kishou.

Arima stood up and walked around the table to them. A coat was hanging over a chair and he picked it up on his way, sliding into it in one fluid movement.

That's when Hide realised something.

Kaneki mirrored Arima.

He was disturbed by this revelation, though it made sense. Sasaki Haise - Kaneki - had been made by this man. He had been trained by him, raised by him and told to make an investigator who could surpass him. 

But he couldn't let that bother him now. There more more  _current_ pressing matters to deal with.

"Sasaki." Arima nodded.

Kaneki looked up at the taller man, a small smile placed itself on his mouth.

"Arima-san," he said. "Thank you for agreeing to talk to Nagachika-san and me."

Arima's expression remained unreadable as he replied, "Of course, Haise."

He slowly leant forward and sniffed Kaneki.

"Haise," he said softly. "Undo your shirt and show me your neck."

Hide froze, he glanced down at Kaneki, who remained as calm as he was before. Something shifted in his eyes, however. Was it suspicion? Dislike? Or, worst of all, was it fear?

Kaneki reached up to his collar. He undid his buttons and pulled it down slightly. Hide's bond bitemark glared an ugly red over his scent gland; it hadn't scarred yet, still bruised and covered in raw scabs. It was vicious. However, it was clear and to Arima, that's all that mattered to the reaper. He stood up slowly, surveying his charge with a cold expression.

"Well, I suppose we better go see the Director."

 

* * *

 

Hide held his breath as they walked down a short corridor. They were all silent; Kaneki falling in line behind Arima, the perfect little soldier, so strikingly similar in the way he moved, posed and dressed. It was sad, he realised. Kaneki would never be the same again. God, this walk was taking so fucking long, when would it end. This wouldn't even be the worst part, he had yet to explain himself to that man.

After what felt like a century, they reached Director Washuu's office door. Arima knocked and then pushed it open.

Washuu Yoshitoki was sitting at his desk, hands crossed under his chin as he observed the trio.

"It must be important if all three of you are here," he mused. Mostly to Arima, Hide noted.

Arima spoke, "There is a rather pressing matter you need to deal with immediately."

The Directer frowned then, it looked out of place on his normally pleasant face. He looked over at Kaneki, barely taking note of the half-ghoul. Instead his gaze fell on Hide, he looked him up and down, raising an eyebrow as he tried to get a feel of the young alpha. Hide met his stare, but soon he felt his eyes slip to the side to look at the floor instead. 

Washuu Yoshitoki pushed his chair back. He stood up and strode around his desk, fingers lightly dusting the dark wood. He stood in front of Kaneki, air stiff between them as he pulled down the omega's collar. Gently, he traced the outline of the bitemark, brow furrowing ever so slightly -Kaneki froze under his touch, desperately trying not to react, but it was too late. It was only for a moment, but he let his control over his scent drop and the room filled with it. He was uneasy, distrustful and, underneath all that,  _pregnant_. When Kaneki realised what had happened he quickly shut down again, though before he pulled himself back in, Hide caught one last scent; distress.

A growl ripped it's way out of Hide's throat, cutting the leftover tension in the air to shreds. He gripped Kaneki's hand, trying to control himself, stopping himself from holding his omega close and surrounding him in his alpha's scent to make him feel safer. He couldn't do that. Not in front of Arima and that man.

"Hideyoshi," Director Washuu shook his head softly. "Hideyoshi, what have you done?"

Hide clenched his teeth and finally met that man's gaze steadily.

The Director lent against his desk and sighed, "Sasaki, you go down and continue your current investigation. Hideyoshi-kun will be down to fill you in in a little while."

Kaneki glanced up at Hide, his eyes softened for a second as he squeezed his alpha's hand. He let go, bowed to the Director and turned to leave. After the door shut behind him, Washuu gave his full attention to Hide, disapproval and intrigue alight in his expression.

"I thought the conditions of you being with Sasaki Haise was to not form an  _attachment_ to him?" Director Washuu crossed his arms. "Not only are you bonded, he is pregnant with, presumably, your child. How is that remaining distanced? Pray, tell me."

"With all due respect, sir, Kaneki was my only friend during my childhood. He was all I had apart from my mother," Hide gritted his teeth.

Washuu raised his eyebrows at that.

He spoke again, this time his voice was even, "Hideyoshi, though you don't carry my name, you are my son. As such, you are expected to behave in a way that is fitting to your lineage."

"Well, that's jus-"

He held up a hand. "There is no way this child can be born."

Hide was going to strangle him. He was holding back before, not allowing childhood hurt to get in the way of his work, that would be grossly unprofessional. This was different though, now that man was threatening his mate and child. It was unacceptable. He would tear that man down before he reached the only things that meant anything to him anymore, it was his right and duty as Kaneki's alpha.

Before he could even make a move, Arima had spoken up.

"Isn't this an interesting opportunity to study half breeds?"

Hide may not like that man but he was damn grateful at that moment.

Washuu turned to the reaper. "Explain this further," he ordered sharply.

Arima didn't flinch a bit at that sharp tone. "Sasaki is an artificial half breed, but definitely presents more as a ghoul. He has bred with Nagachika here, who is human. Surely their offspring would be an interesting combination of them both. If you allow them to keep it, it could be observed here within the CCG, which is surely preferable to letting it run wild - because I'm certain those two will run if you threaten their... family. It could simply aid us in ghoul research and behaviour."

What a disgusting way to put it, but hopefully it worked.

Director Washuu stepped up straight.

"Alright," he said. "Go and tell Sasaki that you can keep it. Mind you mention that we will be observing throughout it."

Relief spread throughout Hide's body, cool and warm all at once, like a liquid that relaxed his limbs. He bowed twice, muttering 'thank you's and 'yes sir's in quick succession and he hurried out the room.

"Sasaki is very good at controlling himself, I almost forgot he was an omega," Yoshitoki commented.

"He is commendable in many areas, sir," Arima said, almost fondly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lololol what even was this chapter


	4. Mit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> megane-chan

It was strange how memories can change the way someone feels inside.

Kaneki still loved Hide - he always had when he thought about it - but before, when he had been Haise, his feelings had been much simpler. Nowadays he could feel the cold scattering through his veins from his heart. At the back of his mind was a constant clamouring, a snake that hissed at him, informing him that he would never be  _good enough_. He was caught between wanting to sacrifice himself and wanting it all just for him. His conflicting desires burned each other. He guessed that his state of mind suited exactly what he was.

It would have been much easier if he wasn't pregnant. Unfortunately, now he had someone else to love and protect, and his job had just got much harder. His goals would either have to change or be put on hold.

He sat down at his desk. Stacks of files and paper awaited him, but he barely looked at them. Leaning back in his chair, he frowned slightly and pushed his glasses back. _This was a problem_ , he thought as he ran one hand over his stomach. For now he was still able to take part in missions, in a few months - or weeks, he didn't know how this stuff worked - he would be indisposed. Kaneki wasn't looking forward to being heavy with child. It was still strange and alien to him, an inconvenience to both him and Hide. He picked up a file and lazily flicked through the pages, fingers still tracing light patterns on his belly.

There was no way he could work properly like this. Standing up, he removed his jacket and folded it neatly, laying it over the back of his chair. Sighing slightly, he stretched his arms out in front of himself.

"Coffee," he muttered. "That's what I need."

A quiet voice whispered to him, telling him that caffeine was bad for the baby. A louder voice insisted that coffee was needed to sate him. He listened to the louder voice.

There was a drinks machine located in the main office area, near the doors if he remembered. So he headed over there, jangling money in his hand. He disliked instant, machine coffee, but right now it was better than nothing - and it's not like Anteiku was around anymore for him to go to during his break. 

He slotted the coins in the machine and picked his poison. One, mildly burnt americano. The machine buzzed and spluttered his drink out, it was taking longer than the one at Kamii to make it; he hadn't thought that was even possible. Breathing out heavily, he crossed his arms and tilted his head back. This was all so fucked up. If Hide managed to convince their superiors to let them keep the baby, how the fuck would they even look after it? Neither of them had experience. Hide was busy being an up and coming gem for the CCG. Kaneki was a ghoul. Wow. What great a great line up for parents.

He shouldn't have left Hide alone, to be honest. There was no way he could work while worrying so much. If he wasn't a master of his own expression, Kaneki was certain he would be crying right now.

"Sa-Sasaki-san!"

A wobbly, feminine voice drew him out of his brooding. Slowly he turned around. Behind him stood a short young woman, her small hands clasped in front of her, wide, honey brown eyes stared up at him hopefully. Her hair had been dyed blonde, he noticed, signs of dark brown roots were beginning to show. Who was she though? Kaneki had the feeling that he knew her, but what her name was, he couldn't quite remember. Wait! Wait, wait wait! He vaguely remembered her being in meetings, a nervous presence who often shook and stammered whenever he happened to look over at her. Her name...? Her name? Oh! She was Tachibana Ayako, a shy but brilliant analyst.

"Tachibana-san, what can I help you with?" He asked gently, trying to smile like Haise would.

She gulped and trembled a little bit. 

Was she afraid of him? If she was, why was she trying to talk to him?

Pushing her glasses up and hiding her hands in her cardigan sleeves, she spoke again, "I-I-I just wanted to say, well done! For the Tsukiyama operation! Fighting the Owl and all that..."

Okay? "Um, thank you?"

He reached for his coffee and started to walk away. She was odd. He was irritated.

"W-w-wait!" Tachibana grabbed his shirt sleeve, stopping him from leaving.

He growled softly, too softly, trying to warn her. He didn't like being touched by people he didn't know, especially at the moment. Who knew what her purpose was, who knew what he wanted to do. People can be dangerous.

"Um," she mumbled. "I like you."

What?

"Thanks, I guess," he said. This was all highly confusing.

She fidgited. "No, um, Sasaki-san, I  _like_ you. A-as in, um, courting... And stuff..."

A light pink blush bloomed on her cheeks as she tore her gaze away from Kaneki. Despite his singular interest in Hide, he thought that she looked quite pretty like that. She was difficult though. This was unexpected, he hadn't even known who she really was, let alone ever spoken to her. 

"Tachi -"

"I don't even mind what your status is! I mean, I'm a beta... But I really don't care at all about that stuff! So, so, um, I would like to court you... Or you me... If you want to? I don't know I've never confessed to someone before," she cut him off, words spilling out of her pretty mouth. "You're so kind and strong and I don't care that you're a ghoul or a half ghoul or whatever! I guess... Um... Will you at least consider me?"

Well. How to handle this?

She was quite clearly serious. She stared up at him, earnest and hopeful, her glasses slipping down her nose again. Kaneki was certain that if he rejected her outright, her heart would break, she seemed to be the delicate type. Of course, there was no way he could do anything else. Hide and his child were his one and only love.

Wait? There was something strange about that thought.

"I'm afraid he can't do that."

Kaneki had been so lost in that brief disturbance, he hadn't noticed Hide come up behind him. Though he had been momentarily surprised, he didn't flinch at all when his mate slung his arm around his waist. What did annoy him was his coffee being spilled by the sudden movement. 

"Hide," he whined, looking at the now half-empty cup.

"Sorry," Hide pulled him closer, then turned his attention back to the stricken Tachibana.

The dominating scent of a possessive alpha spilled from Hide. It smelt sharp and hot, like bonfires, to Kaneki, and it made him shudder, weakening his resolve. All he wanted to do in that moment was to curl into Hide and let him take over everything. This was home. This is what would keep them safe. They needed someone this strong and trustworthy in their lives. 

There it was again. That plural shit.

Tachibana had been affected in a different way. She took a few steps back, tears beginning to form and cloud her glasses. She pulled herself into her cardigan, it's pastel pink fabric getting stretched by her vague, frantic attempts to get away from the alpha. Kaneki was sort of annoyed with this turn out, he had wanted to deal with her himself. Part of him was still glad that his mate had come and staked his claim on him so aggressively, it served as a reminder that he was wanted and loved.

"Tachibana," Hide said, his voice was still pleasant. "Haise is my  _bonded_ mate. Do you understand?"

He smiled at her as she nodded and then ran away, too afraid to say anything more.

Kaneki pulled back from the alpha. "Hide, I was dealing with her."

"Hmm?" Hide tilted his head and looked fondly at Kaneki. "I know, but what kind of mate would I be if I didn't fend them off?"

Rolling his eyes slightly, he pushed his glasses up and folded his arms. It was time to find out what the man up top had said.

"So?" Kaneki asked.

Hide sighed, "Arima convinced that man to let us keep it. However, you're gonna be observed through out it all."

That was understandable. Kaneki had never assumed it would be any other way, because no way would the CCG allow a mixed breed child run around unsupervised. It was certainly a better outcome than the one he had been expecting.

"Okay," he breathed, trying his best not to panic ever so slightly at his new future. "Okay."

They could do this.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just a for fun chapter with only a lil bit of development lmao
> 
> as always comments n kudos are appreciated ;) ily all <3


End file.
